Expressing Emotions
by ProjectOmega05
Summary: The world has been saved and everyone is relaxing. But what happens when Max expresses her emotions? Read to find out.Fax! R
1. Introduction

Expressing Emotions

Chapter 1

Let's jump right in, shall we? My name is Maximum Ride; I'm a 16 year old girl who lives with the eight people I love most in the world and who helped me save the world. You can thank me later.

Right now though, the Flock, Fang's Gang, and I were living back in the good ol' mountains of Colorado. It was great to just be able to kick back and relax after having two years of adventure, romance, near-death experiences, and heartbreak.

As I'm sitting here, telling you all this, everyone was swimming in a lake near our new home. For those of you who don't know everyone who is in our story now, I'll go over it for you: There are six of us who are 16; Fang, Iggy, Ratchet, Star, Kate, and yours truly. Then there are two of us who are 13; Holden and Nudge, then Gazzy, who's 10, Angel, who's 8, Maya, a clone of me who's 2 (though she's cloned from a 14 year old me, so she's not as old as she looks), and finally, there is Dylan, a clone of a clone of a clone of a genetically modified boy, and my other Ex.

For those of you not properly informed, after we (the Flock) had started the CSM (Coalition to Stop the Madness), Fang and I had sorted through some rather, romantic feelings we had for each other. The result of which was Fang and I falling head over heels in love. The romance didn't last long, as it was brought to a screaming halt after Fang had been medically dead for at least five minutes and I had barely been able to bring him back to life with a shot of adrenaline directly into his heart. Shortly after words, we attended Total (our talking and flying black Scottish terrier) and Akila's (she was a dog we had met while in Antarctica. Long story) wedding. When the after-party was over, the Flock and I, minus Fang because he went back early, though he didn't tell us why, flew home where we discovered a letter Fang left for us, but mostly for me.

In the letter Fang had poured out a lifetime's worth of love to me, and it made me realize that only Fang could hurt me so emotionally. After Fang was gone, Dylan, who had shown up before Fang left, who was supposed to be my other half (Dylan, not Fang), made his move and swept me off my feet. We had been dating, I guess that's the word, when the Flock, Fang's Gang, and three platoons of Marines and one squad of Navy S.E.A.L.s saved the world by means of an all out assault against a radical group called The Doomsday Group. At first, they were just a bump in the road before we saved the world, then it turned out, to save the world, we had to stop them.

By the time we fought them, they had amassed an army of followers in the millions, including several companies of the Chinese Army, and they had their headquarters in a secure fortress on an artificial island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. The Navy S.E.A.L.s were barely about to make it past the artificial beach to clear a landing for the Marines and us mutants. Finally though, we had reached the central control center in the fortress. Unfortunately, it was three miles below the water and after we tried to capture their high and mighty leader, who ended up killing himself, the whole structure was collapsing and we had to high tall it out of there.

As we were escaping, Maya was grabbed by and aquatic version of an Eraser, that proceeded to escape. At first Fang tried to chase him, but Dylan was able to catch the Eraser before Maya drowned. We didn't see if either one had gotten out since we were still getting pushed by the rapidly flowing water, but wouldn't you know it, another aquatic experiment was lurking, but this one grabbed me. Since Fang was closest, he responded first. Most of the escape I don't remember though, since I passed out while the creature was swimming away, but I did wake up to someone giving me the breath of life.

After I was able to breathe, I grabbed person who performed CPR, figuring it was Dylan, and kissed them. When I opened my eyes, I don't think I ever blushed heavier then I did right then; Fang gave me the breath of life when he had brought me out of the water. I immediately began asking where Dylan was, but no one had seen him or Maya. So Fang and I set out searching what was left of the island, and we were both shocked to see Maya and Dylan kissing. I hadn't really spoken to Dylan about it other than to tell him we were over. Turns out he had been planning to say that when we met after the island.

Since then, I've been avoiding both Dylan and Fang, though for different reasons however.


	2. The lake and mixed messages

Expressing Emotions

Chapter 2

Enough of the past though. I looked out at the lake to see if everyone was alright before I started to read more of my book. Before you ask, it's some Nora Roberts romance novel that my mom had picked up.

(A/N: I don't read Nora Roberts, so don't ask me to name the book, it was just the 1st name that came to mind.)

As I started to get back into the feel of the book, a shadow blocked my light.

"What?" I asked sharply, not even bothering to see who it was.

"I'm just curious," Fang said, lowering the book away from my face, "Why are you reading when you could be enjoying yourself swimming?"

"Because," I replied icily, bringing my book back in front of my face, "I'm enjoying this book."

Fang smirked. "Ok, what's it about?"

I lowered the book and gave him a steely look. "Will you PLEASE leave?" I practically shouted at him.

Fang just smirked some more before sitting down next to me.

"Nah," he said, "I'll just read with you."

"FANG!" I did shout this time, "Will you just leave me alone?"

Still smirking, he got up and walked back to the water. But before he left he whispered

"I know how you feel. If you wanna talk, I'll listen." Then he winked.

God, he needs to learn how to send better messages. First he is all about annoying me, and then he tells me the he is someone I can talk to about my break-up with Dylan. Sometimes I just don't get guys.


	3. Night flight

Expressing Emotions

Chapter 3

(A/N: This chapter may contain suggestive imagery not suitable for whiney trolls who troll good Fics or for anyone unable to understand adult situations, in which case, why are you even looking for 'M' rated Fics?)

When the sun began to go down at, oh… 7:20…ish, we walked back to the house. Two reasons we walked; One, not everyone can fly. Two, Iggy was busy talking to Ella and I don't think anyone would want to interrupt them since they had grown a little closer since Ella had ran away saying that she also wanted wings.

Luckily, we had stopped her before she got grafted with wings. Ever since then though, Iggy was always with Ella, more than before (no he doesn't shower or sleep with her, you dirty minded people).

After we got home, I decided to take a quick flight before dinner, prepared by Iggy and my mom.

As I flew I tried to clear my mind of what Fang had said earlier, but I couldn't get his words out of my head. I didn't help that I also kept thinking of that wink he gave me too.

While I wasn't paying attention, I hadn't noticed a dark shadow slowly come over me.

By the time I realized that someone else was flying with me, whoever it was grabbed me and dragged me to the ground, where both of us nearly face planted.

As soon as I felt the slightest loosing of this person's hands, I spun around with a roundhouse kick that caught this guy in the gut.

Unfortunately, as soon as I did this I saw it was Fang, so I felt a little bad.

"Ok," Fang coughed holding his stomach area, "I might have deserved that."

"Damn right you deserve that," I spat out while getting into a fighting stance, "That was just for earlier with that "talk" you had with me."

"Max wait!" Was all he got out before I decked him with a right hook to his face.

"That," I said standing over him, "Was for leaving a simple LETTER behind when you left!"

Before Fang had a chance to move, I kicked him in the ribs.

"That was for kissing that girl in Virginia!" I yelled.

"And this," I said preparing to kick him in his groin, "is for kissing me in the first place!"

But before I could kick him he was on his feet and pushing me against a tree and kissing me.

I tried to fight him, but Fang being Fang, he wasn't easy to push off.

Finally when he separated his lips from mine, he looked into my eyes, and his eyes seemed to be alight with something I had never seen before.

"Now that was a little rude," he whispered, his hands trailing down my sides towards my waist, "I was just trying to be friendly, but it looks like I'm just going to have to go to stage two."

"What's 'stage two'?" I ask him, as I noticed his hands resting on my waist.

"This." Before I could say anything else, Fang ripped my shirt off, revealing my bra.

"FANG! What the hell!" I shouted.

But he didn't answer. Instead, while keeping my arms and legs pinned to the tree, he reached behind me and unclipped my bra.

"Fang! What are you…" But he didn't let me finish before he gently took one of my nipples into his mouth and began to suck.

Instantly, my head rolled back and I moaned. Fang briefly stopped sucking to grin up at me.

"Enjoying yourself?" He asked before giving me another grin.

"Shut up and keep going." I moaned at him.

"What's the magic word?" He asked.

"Keep sucking or I'll castrate you." I growled

"Yes ma'am." Fang said, his grin getting bigger before he started sucking again.

Fang kept sucking one nipple while his left hand began to stroke my other breast.

I'm not sure how long Fang kept going before he switched, his mouth was now around my other nipple while his right hand stroked the breast he wasn't sucking anymore, but I knew he took his sweet time.

During this whole event, I could feel the bulge of his penis against my leg and my own wetness in my panties. (A/N: Ever notice how panties seems like a dirty word?) Finally Fang stopped his sucking before his hand dipped into my jeans.

"Ah, oh. FANG!" I moaned as his hand began to make small, slow circles against my panty covered snatch.

"Do you like this?" He breathed while his hand continued its slow circles.

"Don't stop. Please don't stop." I managed to say between moans.

"You didn't answer my question." Fang said, his hand moving as far away from my cunt as my jeans would allow.

"Please! Keep going!" I moaned, starring into his eyes.

"Just answer my question." Fang stated, his fingertips barely touching my lower lips.

"YES! YES! I LOVE IT! NOW KEEP DOING IT!" I yelled at him.

Fang grinned, "That's all I wanted to hear."


	4. The night time is the right time

Expressing Emotions

Chapter 4

Fang began to slowly stroke my folds again, and after the way he had just stop before, I was NOT going to let him do this slowly.

"Fang," I moaned, "Go faster."

But Fang acted like he hadn't heard me.

"Fang! Go faster! Fang-!"

But before I could say another word, Fang yanked my jeans down with my panties and jammed his fingers into my pussy, before he ducked down and massaged my clit with his tongue.

"OOOOHHHH! FANG!" I screamed in ecstasy.

Thankfully, he didn't stop there. After Fang started to tongue me, I became aggressive. I started to thrust my hips into his face, trying to force him to keep pleasuring me more.

"Fuck! Fang, I'm gonna… I'm… I!" That's all I could get out before I experienced my first ever orgasm.

After we stood there for several minutes, Fang still kneeling in front of me, my naked body still pressed against the tree as I tried, and failed, to think of something to say to my best friend, my former lover, who had just fingered and tongued me to an orgasm. Yeah, you can kinda see how I come up short at a moment like this.

Finally Fang spoke, his words loud in the still night air.

"So… how was it for you?" Fang asked, his signature half-smile flashing up at me.

"Great," I reply, my voice shockingly calm and quiet, "It was really…great."

"We should be heading back. Wouldn't want the others to get suspicious." Fang said reluctantly, almost as if he wanted to stay with me out here, toying with my body longer.

"Yeah," I agreed, slowly stepping away from the tree to pick up my bra and shirt.

As we flew home, Fang edged closer to me, so close you could feel the electricity flowing between us. Luckily, when we landed, Iggy and my mom had finished making dinner, and everyone sat down and, after my mom insisted that we all say grace since none of us got hurt recently, started grabbing food and eating faster than… well, I don't think no one could compare the way everyone (except for my mom and Ella) were eating.

"So I was thinking," Nudge started, bringing a different noise to the room other than 13 (counting Total) genetically enhanced eating, "Maybe we could visit the local art museum, I mean, after all, the first one, which also happened to be the last one, and the only one we've ever been to-."

"Nudge," Dylan said, interrupting her, "Can you please get to the point before ours ears bleed?"

"Ok, so. How about tomorrow we all go to the art museum? Please Max." She said, giving me Bambi eyes.

"Sure," I said, getting an excited squeal of joy from Nudge.

Later that night, after everyone was bunkered down in their beds, I was lying awake in my bed, thinking about that earlier encounter with Fang and how he touched me. Slowly, I slid the covers on my bed down with my P.J. shorts and panties, and proceeded to run one hand down my slit while my other hand traveled up my tank-top, to rub my nipples.

A soft moan I immediately smothered escaped my lips as pure pleasure arced through my body. I began to picture Fang doing this to me, and I only got wetter. Suddenly, my door flew open, but before I could cover my naked body, the intruder shut and locked my door. As soon as the intruder turned around, I knew who it was (duh, he turned around). Fang was standing there, his eyes filled with lust, a large bulge was clearly evident in his pants, which were gone as soon as he'd saw me sprawled out on my bed, playing with myself. I couldn't stop the gasp and the animalistic sound that came out of my throat when I saw his cock; it was big, and I mean really big. Then again, I've never seen any guy's penis before, so for all I know, Fang's cock could be average. Right, and I was born yesterday.

Before any true thought crossed my mind, I reached out and softly wrapped my hand around the most important part of Fang's male anatomy. Fang let out a semi-loud groan that only fueled my lust. Now it's my turn.


	5. AN- Sorry

A/N- Sorry

So, I would like any of you who followed this story to know that I'm not dead, but I've been busy in my life,  
which is why this story was not updated for a long time. I've been held up in school work and in enlisting.  
Enlisting in what you ask? The Unitedbing States Marines. Since I've been focusing on school and going through the enlistment process, which has been done and I'm a poolee, meaning, for those not savy in Marine code, I've already signed elistment papers and are in the Delayed Entry Program so I can be fit and ready for basic.  
Just thought I'd give ya'll this update as to why I haven't updated in a while. And if any of this text seems weird in it's layout, it's because I'm using Notepad, which sucks compaired to Microsoft Office Word. 


End file.
